Papa, fais moi un câlin!
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Une réunion d'espada à l'Hueco Mondo, une parmi d'autres. Mais cette fois, un petit imprévu change le thème de la réunion, pour le malheur de quelqu'un! Délire.
1. Papa, fais moi un câlin!

**Titre et résumé :** vous avez dû voir avant de cliquer sur ma fic, sans aucun doute !

**Genre : **humour. Et encore un gros crack XD! Promis, je vis une vie parfaitement saine!

**Disclaimer :** voir toutes mes autres fic. Pas envie de le faire.

**note** : Un petit délire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Pas très plausible, je le sais, mais j'avais envie. Si je fais une suite, ce sera pour transformer cette fic en un recueil de "one shot", et je changerai le titre et le résumé. Sinon, ma rentrée s'est bien passée, mais je n'aurai plus autant de temps pour écrire. Je réfléchis toujours pour les lemons. Bonne lecture!

* * *

La réunion s'annonçait normale ; Tousen et Ichimaru étaient à leur poste habituel, l'espada était silencieuse autour de la table, attendant avec résignation la tasse de thé coutumière. Aizen allait ouvrir la réunion, quand soudain, un bruit de cavalcade résonna derrière la porte, dans le couloir silencieux.

Le maître de l'Hueco Mondo, intrigué, referma la bouche sans avoir parlé et jeta un oeil étonné vers la porte par où il était entré.

-"Papa?" fit une petite voix inquiète juste derrière les battants.

Le silence devint pesant dans la pièce.

Les arrancars échangèrent des regards perplexes. Ichimaru et Tousen eurent un mouvement de surprise. Quant à Aizen, il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea ses subordonnés en quête d'une explication qui ne vint pas. La porte s'ouvrit, et une silhouette apparut en ombre chinoise.

-"Papa! Je t'ai cherché partout! J'ai perdu mon doudou!" s'écria une petite fille qui s'élança dans la salle.

-"Hein?

-Une gamine?

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?" commença Tousen avant de s'interrompre.

-"Papa! J'ai perdu mon doudou," se plaignit la fillette en s'élançant vers l'aveugle.

Kaname fit un pas en arrière, surpris, et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle s'accrocha à sa jambe.

-"Mais..." lâcha-t-il, complètement perdu.

-"Papa, fais moi monter", geignit la gamine en jetant un regard apeuré à toute la salle médusée et en tirant sur le hakama du shinigami à défaut de pouvoir attraper son bras.

-"Tu nous avais caché cette petite merveille, Tousen-san", se moqua Ichimaru d'une voix où perçait l'étonnement.

-"Mais je ne..." tenta l'aveugle.

-"J'espère que tu as une explication, Kaname?" intervint Aizen d'une voix menaçante.

-"J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui!" ricana Grimmjow d'une voix forte avant d'éclater de rire.

-"Mais je ne connais pas cette fillette! Et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là!" se défendit Kaname.

-"C'est ce qu'ils disent tous quand ils ont fait une connerie et qu'ils découvrent qu'il y a un gosse", railla Noitora.

-"T'as l'air bien au courant, Noitora", remarqua Hallibel. "C'est du vécu?"

-"Ta gueule crétine! Bien sûr que non que ça ne m'est pas arrivé!" explosa le quinta.

-"Ah, je me disais bien que Tesla t'aimait beaucoup trop pour un simple fraccion! C'est ton gosse, en fait!" persifla le sexta en prenant le ton de celui qui vient de comprendre un fait essentiel. "Mais Tousen papa, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il savait les faire! Qui est la mère?"

-"Ce n'est pas ma fille!!" s'énerva l'aveugle. "Et arrête de m'insulter!"

La fillette, effrayée par tous ces cris, se cacha derrière la jambe de son "père".

-"Papa, fais moi monter dans tes bras", chouina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-"Ça suffit!" ordonna Aizen pour obtenir le silence.

La petite risqua un oeil timide vers les adultes.

-"Difficile de voir à quoi elle ressemble, elle se cache", dit Ichimaru en faisant un sourire démoniaque à l'enfant qui se serra encore plus contre son "père".

Tousen, agacé par tout ce cirque et les accusations à son encontre, saisit l'épaule de la gamine et la poussa devant lui en marmonnant un "allez, viens!" qui se voulait gentil (mais pas trop). Tout le monde la dévisagea en silence.

Si on se plaçait à l'échelle humaine, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Elle était visiblement métisse, avait une petite bouille ronde et des grands yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en petites tresses avec des perles au bout, comme son père, et elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant tout le monde d'un air inquiet.

-"Il y a une certaine ressemblance", déclara Sommarie en se penchant vers elle.

-"La bouche est la même que celle de Tousen, et les pommettes aussi!" compléta Stark, totalement réveillé, pour une fois.

-"Sans même parler de la couleur de peau et des cheveux crépus", conclu Szayel en jugeant la petite d'un air intéressé. Aurait-il le droit de faire des expérimentations sur elle, dépassant légèrement le cadre d'un test ADN?

-"C'est bien une petite Tousen, on dirait!"déclara Yammi avant de se mettre à rire, effrayant l'invitée surprise.

-"Heureusement, elle a les yeux de sa mère!" rigola Grimmjow.

-"Ce n'est pas ma fille", insista Tousen.

-"J'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose d'aussi mignon était à toi! Dans un autre contexte j'dirais que t'as pas perdu ton temps! Qui est la mère, Tousen-san?" interrogea Gin, visiblement aux anges.

-"Ce n'est pas ma fille, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter?"

-"Je peux faire un test ADN, au moins on aura la vérité de manière incontestable", proposa Szayel en essayant de cacher son sourire de scientifique fou.

-"Pas si elle a été adoptée", objecta Barraguan en jetant un oeil désapprobateur à l'aveugle, et s'attirant un regard furieux de l'octavo qui voyait son cobaye lui échapper.

-"Pourquoi aurais-je adopté une fillette alors que je savais depuis longtemps que je suivrais Aizen-sama à l'Hueco Mondo et que Las Noche n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait? Elle t'a peut-être fait craquer. Après tout, tu es le seul avec qui t'entend bien avec Wondewyce, tu l'as presque adopté, ce débile! T'aimes bien les enfants, on dirait", lui répliqua Grimmjow, ravi de pouvoir jeter la pierre à son ennemi sans perdre de bras.

-"Que je les aime ou non, je ne suis pas assez stupide en mettre un en danger en l'amenant ici, qui plus est en cachant sa présence à Aizen-sama!" se récria Tousen, vraiment en colère cette fois.

-"Bah, on dit bien que l'amour est aveugle", ironisa Noitora en regardant l'intéressé d'un oeil moqueur.

-"On peut toujours faire le test", avança l'octavo. "S'il est positif, Tousen aura des explications à donner et s'il est négatif... On avisera."

-"Papa, c'est qui eux?"

-"..." répondit Kaname.

-"Papa, fais moi monter", exigea la petite en prenant l'air très triste.

-"Prends la dans tes bras, Tousen-san, elle va pleurer, sinon! Elle a peur, tu sais, et puis maintenant qu'on sait que c'est ta fille, il n'y a pas à avoir honte", sussura Gin d'un ton mielleux.

-"Ce n'est pas ma fille! Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là, et encore moins qui elle est!"

-"C'est peut-être sa mère qui l'a amenée là", supposa Sommarie."Pour mettre Tousen devant ses responsabilités".

-"Kaname, prends la dans tes bras avant qu'elle se mette à pleurer, j'ai horreur des cris", ordonna Aizen.

L'intéressé se contracta, et après un instant d'hésitation, finit par prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

-"Pôpa", ronronna-t-elle en jouant avec ses tresses, l'air ravi.

-"Comment elle s'appelle, cette petite chérie?" demanda Ichimaru.

-"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi?" lui lança l'aveugle d'un ton acide.

-"Comment t'appelles-tu, petite?" s'enquit Aizen du même ton qu'il utilisait pour se faire passer pour un gentil capitaine tout mignon.

La fillette le fixa d'un air timide pour toute réponse et finit par cacher son visage dans les vêtements de son "père".

-"On n'arrivera à rien", affirma Szayel. "On devrait faire le test ADN".

-"Le papa devrait l'accompagner dans ton labo, sinon elle va avoir peur!" s'esclaffa Grimmjow.

-"Je ne croyais pas que c'était ton genre de frasque, Tousen-san! Tu caches bien ton jeu, sous tes airs si sérieux. On m'l'aurait dit, j'l'aurais pas cru", énonça Gin avec un grand sourire amusé.

-"C'est peut-être aussi une blague", intervint Ulquiorra pour la première fois, amenant rapidement le silence.

-"Une blague? Mais attends, la petite le prend vraiment pour son père!" s'exclama Noitora après un instant de réflexion.

-"T'as eu le même problème avec Tesla?" glissa sournoisement Grimmjow.

-"Ta gueule toi! On réglera ça après la réunion!"

-"Elle est quand même un peu jeune pour qu'on la soupçonne de jouer la comédie", jugea Sommarie.

-"On lui a peut-être fait croire que c'était son père", souligna Ulquiorra avec mépris.

-"Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça?" demanda Ichimaru d'un ton vexé. "Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça! Vous croyez vraiment que je me serais introduit dans le rukongaï à la recherche d'une petite fille ou d'un petit garçon qui ressemblerait à Tousen-san et que j'ai pris le temps de lui faire croire que c'était son père? En plus elle lui a sauté dessus en lui réclamant son doudou! Si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, vous croyez qu'elle aurait dit ça?"

Le dernier argument parut faire mouche.

-"Ce n'est pas ma fille!" cria Tousen, excédé. "Aizen-sama, croyez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais caché pendant tout ce temps une chose pareille?"

-"Je ne sais pas, Kaname. Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi. Néanmoins, je pense qu'on devrait faire un test ADN, pour confirmer ce que tu dis. Je m'en occuperai", trancha le maître de Las Noche.

La réunion fut repoussée, et un Tousen énervé avec la fillette toujours dans ses bras (et ravie d'y être) tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce et échapper aux commentaires de Gin.

-"Attends!" s'écria la fillette, s'agitant pour descendre.

Tout le monde se figea, surpris, et Tousen la posa par terre, comme elle voulait. Tous la virent se précipiter vers Ichimaru.

-"Tu m'avais promis une sucette!" fit-elle d'un ton contrarié.

Il y eut un silence de mort.

-"ICHIMARU!" hurla l'aveugle en serrant son zampakutô de manière inquiétante, comme s'il se retenait de l'utiliser.

-"Calme toi, Tousen-san, ce n'était qu'une petite blague", argumenta l'albinos, inquiet et gêné.

-"UNE PETITE BLAGUE??"

--

-"Je suis désolé, Kaname, je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Gin. Mais tu as raison sur le fait que cette blague allait un peu trop loin."

-"Allez, Tousen-san", lança Ichimaru des poutres où il était caché. "Et puis, tu étais si attendrissant avec la petite dans tes bras!"

-"Et arrête de te moquer de moi!" cria l'ex-capitaine de la neuvième division à sa future victime de mort violente.

--

-"Il faudrait ramener cette fillette au rukongaï à ses parents. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en Ichimaru pour qu'il le fasse", avoua Tousen à Aizen.

-"Tu ne veux vraiment pas l'adopter? Vous faites un mignon petit duo tous les deux!" intervint une voix qui provenait du plafond.

-"Attends que je te mette la main dessus, toi là-haut!" rétorqua Kaname avec colère.

--

-"Tu ne lui fais pas un bisou, Tousen-san, avant de la quitter définitivement?"demanda Ichimaru d'un ton moqueur, alors qu'ils rendaient la fillette à ses parents.

-"Suzumushi, deuxième technique : Benihikou!"

-"Hé, non!" cria Gin en se mettant à courir pour échapper aux lames acérées de Tousen.

* * *

Votre avis? C'est la première fois que j'écris une petite fille. Et c'est encore sur Tousen --'. Je vais peut-être changer cette fic en un truc du genre "Les blagues d'Ichimaru". On verra n.n!

PS : quelqu'un sait-il comment faire pour qu'à chaque fois que je crée une nouvelle fic je ne sois pas obligée de me retaper toute la "guidelines"? Merci n.n!


	2. Le retour de l'enfant caché

**Titre :** Papa, fais moi un câlin!

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour

**note :** Bonjour! Me revoilà pour une suite de ce one-shot, qui est l'un de mes meilleurs, je trouve. En fait, je pense que cette suite est moins bien. Moins drôle, plus crack. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Aizen-sama? Nos plus plates excuses de déranger votre réunion, mais nous avons attrapé un enfant qui prétend être le fils d'Ichimaru-sama, déclara d'une voix tremblante un des numéros qui venaient de déranger la conférence que subissait chaque semaine l'espada.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle de réunion. Aizen jeta un coup d'œil sur Gin qui secoua la tête en lançant :

-Non, j'ai pas d'gosse. J'crois que vous faites erreur. Et je tiens à préciser que je fais pas la même blagues aux mêmes personnes à même pas une semaine d'intervalle.

-C'est vrai, confirma Aizen, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tousen-san, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu fort? attaqua aussitôt Ichimaru, ravi.

-Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne fais pas ce genre de blagues stupides, rétorqua Tousen, agacé. Et c'est la deuxième fois qu'on m'accuse de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

-Personne ne t'accuse, Kaname, fit doucement le maître des lieux. A quoi ressemble cet enfant?

-Et bien, il ressemble à Ichimaru-sama.

-Aurais-tu fauté dans mon dos, Gin? s'amusa le maître de Las Noche. Il faut dire qu'un enfant te ressemblant doit être difficile à trouver. Plus qu'un autre ressemblant à Kaname.

-Ah, non! Trouver une gamine métissée n'a pas été évident! protesta l'albinos en faisant une mimique vexée.

-Tu veux dire que tu as passé du temps près de Soul Society au risque de te faire prendre juste pour me faire une blague? gronda l'aveugle. Serais-tu inconscient?

-Hé, t'énerves pas! Je l'ai trouvée par hasard! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les enfants te ressemblant ne courent pas les rues...

-A la prochaine réunion, présentez-nous directement le gosse à Noitora, on gagnera du temps, ricana Grimmjow en lançant un regard provocateur à son rival. Si ça se trouve Neriel est partie pour l'élever en secret...

-La ferme! cria ce dernier, touché à un point sensible. Toi c'est sûr que t'auras jamais aucun gosse à nous présenter, t'as pas de...

-Mais si. Et si je _te _les coupais? ça évitera que tu aies d'autres fraccions énamourés en plus de Tesla!

-Ta gueule! Tu...

Aizen interrompit la conversation qui devenait glissante pour les oreilles de Wonderwyce : profitant de l'inattention générale, il s'était glissé jusqu'à Tousen.

-Que vous a dit cet enfant?

-Que vous l'attendiez et qu'il servait d'espion au sein de Soul Society, mais qu'il a été découvert et que c'est pour ça qu'il est là, annonça précipitamment un des numéros, avec la forte impression que tout ça pourrait bien lui retomber dessus dans peu de temps.

-Il veut faire un câlin à son papa? demanda Noitora en jetant un œil prudent à Ichimaru et Tousen qui pourraient bien ne pas goûter la plaisanterie.

-Euh... Il a dit ça.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Ça sent vraiment la blague, annonça Szayel, triturant pensivement l'une de ses mèches. Puisqu'il n'est pas à Ichimaru, pourrais-je l'avoir? Il est peut-être intéressant...

-Tu veux l'adopter? lança Stark qui venait d'être tiré de sa somnolence par la voix du scientifique.

Ce dernier lui renvoya son regard noir.

-Tousen-san, tu exagères, fit d'un ton boudeur l'albinos.

-Ah, non! Ce n'est pas moi!

-Ce serait donc une vengeance? Il aurait été judicieux de trouver autre chose, lança Sommarie. C'est plus probable que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Tousen.

-Qui serait assez crétin pour faire un truc pareil? questionna suavement Ichimaru en tournant doucement la tête vers Grimmjow.

-C'est pas moi! vociféra le sexta en se redressant, inquiet.

-C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a envie de pimenter un peu ces ennuyeuses réunions, pensa à part lui Stark qui luttait difficilement contre le sommeil qui revenait.

-C'est vrai que t'es assez con pour faire ça, toi! railla Noitora en regardant le numéro six.

-QUOI? Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas Szayel? Après tout, c'est un scientifique, il aurait pu _créer_ quelque chose ressemblant à Ichimaru!

L'argument fit mouche et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'octavo qui se redressa, agacé.

-Mes recherches me prennent suffisamment de temps comme ça pour que je n'en perde pas davantage avec des bêtises, avança-t-il froidement.

-Mouais, commenta Noitora d'un ton peu convaincu.

-La ressemblance est peut-être artificielle, proposa Ulquiorra de sa voix terne. De la teinture, du maquillage...

-Ressembler à Ichimaru, c'est vrai qu'il faut le faire, grogna Yammi en observant le teint et les cheveux pâles de l'intéressé.

-Dans ce cas, Tousen est innocenté d'office, intervint Barraguan en regardant l'aveugle. Il ne peut pas avoir maquillé un enfant pour le faire ressembler à quelqu'un.

-Peut-être avec une photo et un complice, tenta Gin qui ne s'était pas vraiment remis de la seconde technique du zampakutô de Kaname.

Il jeta un œil suspicieux sur Wonderwyce qui suçait son pouce, avant de se dire qu'il était peut-être un peu trop maladroit pour un plan si compliqué.

-Pourquoi persistes tu à m'accuser? Si ça se trouve, c'est encore l'une de tes plaisanteries douteuses pour perturber les réunions, se défendit l'aveugle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a dit qui était la mère? demanda Hallibel, amenant un silence attentif dans la salle.

-Oui. il a dit que c'était une femme du rukongaï.

L'espada eut un soupir déçu ; peut-être attendaient-ils un nom plus précis. C'est vrai qu'il aurait été plus croustillant d'entendre qu'Ichimaru s'envoyait en l'air avec un capitaine, et de savoir si elle était belle ou moche.

-Je trouve ces interruptions stupides. Et ça va être comme la dernière fois, on apprendra que c'était une blague, critiqua Barraguan en jetant un regard peu amène sur l'albinos.

-Je propose que le prochain mioche qui apparaît me soit confié, ou plutôt envoyé directement à mon laboratoire. Si besoin est, je pourrais faire le test ADN, annonça Szayel d'un ton fatigué.

-Comme ça, une fois qu'on voudra le regarder, il ne ressemblera plus à personne, de toute façon, répliqua Grimmjow. Bien pratique dans certains cas, ajouta-t-il en envoyant un regard significatif à Noitora et Tousen.

-J'aurais deux mots à te dire après la réunion, siffla le quinta.

-Moi aussi : au revoir, répondit du tac à tac le sexta.

-Ça suffit. Ce n'est pas un tout jeune garçon? coupa Aizen.

-Non, pas tout jeune, il est presque un adolescent, répondit en tremblant l'un des arrancars messagers.

-C'est intéressant. Allons voir, décida le maître de Las Noche en se levant. On lui demandera directement qui est derrière cette blague.

--

Tout en prenant la clé des champs, Hitsugaya Toushirou se demandait encore comment on pouvait être aussi crétin. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse partir quelques uns de la quinzaine d'arrancars qui l'entouraient pour qu'il puisse sortir son bankaï et les battre tous rapidement sans y laisser trop de plumes. D'où une étape "négociation et comédie". Et, bien évidemment, une "nouvelle" pareille ne pouvait pas être transmise que par un seul messager.

Il soupira. Pourvu que Matsumoto n'apprenne _jamais _ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était d'un manque de dignité! Appeler Ichimaru "papa"! Il en grimaça de dégoût, avant de pouffer de rire. Vraiment, Aizen n'irait pas bien loin si tous ses arrancars étaient comme ça!

–

_Quelques temps plus tard : _

-Ichimaru! Où te caches-tu enfoiré? cria le capitaine de la dixième division.

-Allons, allons, Toushirou, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son papa, tu sais, répliqua l'autre d'un ton faussement blessé. Allez, viens me faire un câlin avant que je m'occupe de ton éducation!

-Va te faire foutre!

* * *

Verdict? Je dois avouer qu'Hitsugaya est vraiment OOC, ici. Quand je vous disais que c'était crack... n.n


	3. Noitora

**Titre :** Papa, fais moi un câlin!

**rating : **T

**genre :** humour, toujours!

**note : **J'ai finalement fait un troisième chapitre à ce crack! J'espère que ça ne commence pas à vous lasser. Sur une idée de Ringo-chiii. Merci à toutes mes revieweuses! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-J'aimerais que cette réunion se déroule sans interruption, pour une fois, annonça Aizen. A moins que quelqu'un ait encore un enfant à nous présenter?

Silence de la part de l'espada. Après tout, la dernière "blague"du genre leur avait fait perdre du temps, tout ça pour apprendre à Aizen qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants et qu'ils avaient laissé filer un capitaine shinigami.

-Je voudrais attirer votre attention sur les intrus qui viennent d'arriver à Las Noche, commença l'ex-capitaine. Oui, Gin?

L'albinos avait fait un pas en avant.

-Et bien, j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un, j'me suis dit qu'ça vous intéresserait...

-Retrouvé? fit Aizen en levant un sourcil.

-Retrouvé? pensa avec angoisse Noitora.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne susceptible d'être "retrouvée", selon lui. Pourvu que...

Szayel leva la tête, curieux, une lueur étrange flottant dans le regard.

-Entre, Nell-chan, sussura Gin en dédiant un de ses mystérieux sourires à Noitora.

Une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux verts entra, vêtue d'une robe déchirée en deux morceaux.

-Toi! s'étrangla le quinta.

-Bonjour, répondit simplement l'ex-espada.

-On pensait que tu avais disparu, Neriel, s'étonna Aizen. Que tu étais peut-être morte.

-Et bien, il est vrai que mes pouvoirs ont un peu souffert un premier temps, et j'ai aussi perdu la mémoire. Mais tout ça s'est rétabli, maintenant...

-Ah, non! L'espada a évolué depuis! Tu n'as pas ta place là-dedans, Neriel! hurla Noitora. Faiblarde!

-Noitora, calme toi, intervint Aizen. Tu dis "un premier temps", pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue parmi nous dès que tu as été rétablie?

-En fait, j'ai mis quelques mois à retrouver la mémoire, puis mes pouvoirs. Et ensuite un autre événement m'a obligée à repousser mon retour. J'ai été assez occupée, je suis désolée Aizen-sama. Mais je n'aurais pas pu vous servir de mon mieux si j'étais revenue.

La partie de l'espada qui ne la connaissait pas la dévisagea avec méfiance, l'autre partie avec curiosité. Plus important que de servir Aizen? Quoi donc?

-Oh? fit Aizen qui comprit soudain pourquoi Ichimaru avait l'air aussi heureux. Qui est le père?

La jeune femme se tourna vers la porte et appela :

-Viens dire bonjour, Neria!

Une petite fille sachant à peine marcher s'avança vers sa mère.

-Pap... aaaa... chouina-t-elle en un sourire édenté en pointant Noitora du doigt.

Le numéro cinq sursauta et s'effondra de sa chaise pour tomber assis par terre. Grimmjow se mit à rire à gorge déployée avec Yammi, bientôt rejoins par Stark, Aaroniero et Szayel.

-C'est pas vrai! C'est pas ma fille! brailla Noitora en se relevant d'un bond, ce qui augmenta encore le fou rire de ses collègues.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est encore une blague, grogna Barraguan, blasé.

Après tout, ça ne faisait que le troisième heureux événement du mois qu'on annonçait.

-Non, ce n'en est pas une, affirma Ichimaru de sa voix doucereuse. Pour une fois. Tu aurais pu lever la main quand Aizen-sama a demandé si quelqu'un avait encore un enfant à nous présenter...

-SI! C'est une de tes blague! se défendit Noitora en tapant du point sur la table. Je n'ai pas d'enfants!

-A part Tesla? glissa insidieusement le sexta.

-Et bien, et bien, on dirait qu'on ne me fait pas confiance, regretta Ichimaru en prenant un air désolé.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais tant te débarrasser d'elle! Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, hoqueta Szayel en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Non! C'était parce qu'elle était chiante!

Sommarie, Hallibel, Barraguan et Ulquiorra fixaient Noitora d'un œil méprisant.

-Ainsi, j'avais raison, soupira la seule femme de l'espada, c'était bien du vécu ces histoires de gosse.

-NON! C'est pas du vécu, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait été enceinte! hurla le papa en pointant la mère du doigt.

-Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu ne sais même pas comment tu lui as fait cette gosse? C'est grave, tu sais? ricana Grimmjow avant de replonger dans une crise de fou rire.

-Ta gueule!

-En plus, elle ressemble beaucoup à son père. Félicitations, Noitora! lança joyeusement Ichimaru.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, l'ambiance dans la salle était franchement détendue. Il faut dire que Noitora ne faisait pas partie de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques, et puis que, pour une fois, il semblait que ce n'était pas une blague.

La petite fille, les cheveux noirs avec des mèches vertes, se dirigea avec un grand sourire innocent vers son père qui eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la chose bavante s'approcher de lui.

-Fais lui un câlin, Noitora! s'exclama Yammi en vérifiant du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Ulquiorra.

Il ne fallait pas que ce dernier décide de ne pas le protéger. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés de consternation.

-Ta gueule toi! C'est pas ma fille, je te dis! beugla Noitora en jetant un œil horrifié à la petite qui approchait à quatre pattes.

-Alors finalement, tu as fait une petite sœur à Tesla! Il en est content? interrogea Grimmjow entre deux crises de rire.

-Je vais te buter toi aussi!! Et ne m'approche pas, immondice! vociféra-t-il en direction de la gamine qui avait presque atteint son fauteuil.

-Paaaaa! babilla-t-elle joyeusement de sa petite voix aiguë.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ça, Neriel? explosa le numéro cinq.

-Je voulais qu'elle voit son père, aussi méprisable soit-il, rétorqua Neriel en jetant un regard peu amène sur l'espada.

-Paaaaa! s'exclama la petite voix d'un ton victorieux en attrapant la jambe de Noitora.

-Raaah, lâche-moi toi! tempêta le père en secouant sa jambe, augmentant le fou rire de toute l'espada.

Grimmjow était maintenant effondré sur la table, comme s'il pleurait. Hallibel jeta un regard amusé à son ennemi, au bord de l'explosion. Ce dernier, fou de rage se prépara à écraser la tête de la petite sous son pied.

-Crêve!

-Noitora! crièrent simultanément Neriel, Aizen et Tousen, l'aveugle et l'ex-espada se précipitant pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Kaname avait saisit l'arrancar par le bras.

-Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à cette petite fille innocente? gronda l'ex-capitaine de la neuvième division.

-Puisque tu aimes les enfants, adopte-la! Et marie toi avec Neriel, vous ferez un couple de niais pacifiques avec deux mioches innocents et débiles!! s'énerva encore plus le Quinta espada en repoussant Tousen d'un coup dans la poitrine.

-Noitora, intervint la voix pleine d'ondes négatives d'Aizen, que tu sois mécontent d'assumer tes erreurs, passe, mais insulter et t'en prendre à Kaname, c'est trop.

Le calme revint sur l'espada. On entendait encore Grimmjow, Yammi et Szayel hoqueter encore un peu, mais le silence revint progressivement dans la salle.

-Cela dit, affirma Szayel, on n'est pas encore sûrs que cette fillette est celle de Noitora. Je peux confirmer avec un test...

-Va crever, Szayel-Apporo, répliqua froidement Neriel.

-Mais elle ne ressemble à Noitora que parce qu'elle a les même cheveux, sinon, elle a tes yeux et son visage enfantin c'est difficile de voir la ressemblance, insista Szayel. Et pas mal de monde a les cheveux noirs.

Grimmjow jeta un œil moqueur à Ulquiorra qui lui renvoya un regard noir. Stark était innocenté d'office car il n'avait pas connu Neriel, mais le cuarta avait lui connu la jeune femme.

-Je sais ce que je dis, Szayel, merci bien, répondit la mère d'une voix cassante.

-C'est ta parole contre la sienne, tu sais...

Neria se mit à couiner d'un air heureux, blottie conte sa mère.

-Et bien, tu regarderas ses yeux. Ils sont de la même couleur que les miens mais la forme rappelle beaucoup Noitora, trancha l'ex-tercera prête à tout pour empêcher l'octavo de mettre la main sur son précieux bambin.

-C'est vrai, confirma Sommarie qui était assez proche de la petite fille.

-Non c'est pas vrai, contesta le quinta d'un ton un peu plus calme, s'attirant un regard méprisant de Neriel.

-Ces réunion tournent vraiment au grand guignol, grogna Barraguan, irrité par toutes ces histoires.

-Boah, pensa Stark, au moins c'est plus marrant que de parler stratégie.

-Gin, la prochaine fois je te prierais de nous présenter tout le monde à la fin de la réunion, s'il te plaît. Certains vont avoir du mal à être concentrés jusqu'à la fin maintenant, déclara Aizen en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Grimmjow qui affichait son sourire dément des grands jours, Szayel qui dévorait du regard la petite, cherchant un moyen de la récupérer comme cobaye, Noitora, encore rouge comme une écrevisse et dont les envies de meurtre étaient bien palpables, ainsi qu'Hallibel qui riait silencieusement en regardant le numéro cinq.

-Je crois qu'on arrêtera là cet intermède. Neriel, va dans le couloir en attendant, nous en reparlerons après. Noitora, rassieds toi et calme toi.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula dans un calme relatif.

-Alors "papa", qui c'est qui a choisi le nom de la petite? Neriel? se moqua Grimmjow en sortant.

-La ferme! C'est pas ma fille!

-Franchement, Noitora, tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle était enceinte, j'aurais adapté mes produits, railla Szayel.

-A quand le mariage? demanda Hallibel en pensant à quel point ses filles allaient être ravies en entendant le ragot croustillant qu'elle allait leur offrir. Noitora ne pourrait plus faire un pas dans Las Noche sans qu'on se mette à murmurer et à rire sur son passage.

-La ferme toi aussi, crétine!!

-J'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais _réussi_ à lui faire un gosse, persifla le sexta, provocateur.

Seule l'intervention de Gin empêcha Santa Teresa de faire couler le sang.

-Tu devrais demander un congé paternité à Aizen-sama, il te l'accorderait peut-être, proposa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Raaaaaahhhh!!!! Mais c'est pas ma fille je vous dis!!!

-C'est ça, c'est ça, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous quand il y a un môme, répliqua Grimmjow en une bonne imitation de la voix de Noitora.

-Ce n'est pas très correct d'abandonner une femme avec un enfant sur les bras, reprocha Tousen qui n'avait sans doute pas digéré les insultes de l'arrancar.

-D'autant plus que tu as essayé de la tuer pour prendre du grade, continua Gin.

-Aizen-sama devrait peut-être donner ta place dans l'espada à Neriel, elle le mérite, elle, proposa l'aveugle.

-Hein? hurla le numéro cinq.

Le rire de Grimmjow retentit à ses oreilles, rejoint par celui de la fraccion d'Hallibel. Comment avaient-elles été au courant si vite?

-Et pour qu'elle ait plus de temps devant elle pour occuper son nouveau poste, tu t'occuperas de la petite, affirma Aizen qui avait surgit dans le dos de l'espada.

-Tiens! lança Neriel avec un grand sourire, lui collant la petite dans les bras avant de s'en aller, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Paaaaaaaaaa, fit d'une voix surexcitée la petite fille en bavant abondamment sur son père.

Grimmjow tituba jusqu'au mur en se tenant les côtes.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! hurla Noitora avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

-Noitora-sama? s'inquiéta Tesla, tiré lui aussi du sommeil par le cri de son espada.

-Rien! Rien! C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar, débita fébrilement le quinta.

-Rendormez-vous, il y a une réunion de l'espada demain, conseilla le dévoué fraccion.

-Raahh????

–

-Attends, tu me déranges à trois heures du matin pour vérifier un plan qu'on a appliqué il y a longtemps, pour me demander s'il a vraiment marché? Tu fais chier, Noitora, moi aussi j'ai quand même besoin de dormir un peu!

-Szayel, tu vas me _jurer_ que Neriel ne reprendra jamais sa forme initiale, et que si elle le fait, elle ne sera pas enceinte.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit enceinte? Attends, tu ne voulais pas t'en débarrasser pour _ça_ quand même?? interrogea le scientifique, incrédule.

–

Noitora sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-C'est pas vrai!

Et si, une petite silhouette avec des cheveux verts était devant lui. Elle tendit la main vers le quinta et commença à ouvrir la bouche.

-Ah non! Ta gueule! brailla le numéro cinq en se préparant à éliminer impitoyablement la chose.

-Nell! hurla Ichigo en se mettant devant la petite.

Soulagé, l'espada s'autorisa un sourire. C'était Nell. Pas une morveuse qui allait l'appeler "papa", dieu merci!

–

-Papaaaaaaa!!

-...?!!

Grimmjow, bien que gravement blessé, se tordait de rire sur le sol.

-Alors, on a fait une connerie? cria-t-il au numéro cinq.

-Mais tu vois bien que c'est Neriel!!!

-C'est ça! Elle a rajeuni, peut-être?

-MAIS OUI!

-T'es un cas désespéré, toi! Mais j'aurais jamais cru que tu savais faire les enfants. Après tout, c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins... Et tu en parles beaucoup!

-Grimmjow, ta gueule ou je te démonte!

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer? intervint Ichigo qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Ch'est une blague, chuchota Nell à l'oreille du shinigami. Ch'est pas mon père.

* * *

Je persiste à croire que le premier chapitre est le meilleur. A votre avis n.n? Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, en tout cas!


	4. Envahissante famille

**Titre :** Papa, fais moi un câlin!

**rating : **K

**genre :** humour ; nawak; gros crack ; vous êtes prévenus!

**WARNING ****:** rien, mais nécessite d'avoir vu l'arc Bount, HS, uniquement dans l'anime. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je préviens qu'il y a un gros spoil sur la fin!

**note :** je pense être définitivement irrécupérable. Vraiment. Ce chapitre est assez différent des autres. Plus long, et le grand n'importe quoi est sur la fin. Promis, juré, je mène une vie parfaitement saine. J'ai eu cette idée là en amphithéâtre, pendant un cours qui n'avait pourtant rien à voir. Quoique ; toutes ces histoires d'ADN ont peut-être un lien avec mes penchants pour les degrés de parenté XD! Merci à MmeRoronoa qui m'a relue et encouragée!

* * *

Tout le plan de Kariya concernant Soul Society reposait principalement sur une chose : Yoshino était la seule Bount à pouvoir avoir une descendance. Mais cela n'était bien évidemment pas écrit sur son front, et il avait découvert cet état de fait presque par hasard.

Ça remontait à longtemps. A cette époque là, il avait les cheveux longs, parce que c'était la mode de l'époque, et c'était bien avant le massacre des Quincy. A ce moment là, il était encore en couple avec Yoshino, et ils menaient une vie presque normale, autant qu'un Bount pouvait mener une vie normale. Et, évènement extraordinaire, sa fiancée lui avait annoncé un soir :

-Kariya, je crois que je suis enceinte.

Le futur leader des Bounts avait perdu un instant son air de confiance tranquille pour fixer Yoshino avec l'air de penser qu'elle était devenue folle. Mais après vérification, il lui fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle était vraiment enceinte.

Une infinité de possibilités s'ouvrit devant Kariya. Les Bounts pouvaient encore se multiplier, et un autre nouveau membre devrait apprendre à grandir.

La naissance se passa sans difficultés : il était l'heureux père d'un petit garçon qui se portait comme un charme. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'élever.

Tout se passa à merveille : le jeune enfant était intelligent. Il passait des heures avec son père à parler de science et d'alchimie, ces savoirs qui mêlés aux pouvoirs des Bounts les aideraient. Mais l'enfant tenait beaucoup de son père. Froid et calculateur, lui aussi attendait son heure. Il y avait peu d'affection entre le père et le fils, juste le plaisir de la présence de l'autre, sans plus. Aussi, Kariya apprit beaucoup à son fils mais pas le maniement d'une marionnette. Il lui ressemblait trop : il était donc dangereux. Le jeune garçon resta ainsi un Bount sans marionnette, presque humain.

Puis vint le drame, peu de temps avant le dixième anniversaire du petit : un jour que la petite famille ou ce qui en avait l'apparence se promenait dans la rue d'une ville, un cheval s'emballa non loin d'eux et faucha l'enfant. Ayant été violemment frappé à la tête par l'un des fers du cheval, il s'effondra par terre, agonisant, et mourut dans les bras de sa mère bouleversée.

Kariya observa alors une mort peu commune pour un Bount : au lieu de s'effondrer en poussière comme tous ses semblables, ce dernier se dispersa en flocons de lumière. Il devait avoir rejoint Soul Society, comme une âme normale. Mais ce phénomène pouvait bien être réutilisé, pour créer des pantins supplémentaires, par exemple... Kariya finit par reprendre ses esprits, indifférent, et emmena Yoshino qui pleurait son enfant à la maison qu'ils occupaient à ce moment là.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune enfant était arrivé à Soul Society. Il se chercha un nom pour remplacer le sien qui avait des consonances trop européennes à son goût, et partit à la recherche de nourriture. Toutes ses facultés Bount avaient disparues, mais avec le reiatsu qu'il tenait de son père, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait faim.

Voilà comment Kariya savait pour Yoshino.

Et, lorsqu'il attaqua Soul Society, il avait parmi ses plans l'ambition de retrouver son fils prodige qui devait sans doute être devenu shinigami. Mais ses espoirs furent déçus, ce qui augmenta sa colère contre Soul Society : ils n'étaient même pas capable de garder un aussi bon potentiel en leur sein! Pas étonnant que son fils se soit tiré aussi sec d'une organisation aussi pourrie!

Lorsqu'il apprit où son rejeton s'était réfugié, Kariya demanda à ses congénères de lui refaire une porte. Il se dirigea, sûr de lui, dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans le passage, recommandant aux autres de l'attendre.

-Et bien, fiston, on ne dit pas bonjour à son père? se moqua-t-il doucement, en arrivant à destination.

-Je me doutais que tu allais venir, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi tôt, répondit Aizen en se levant de son siège.

La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas intervenu alors que le conflit affaiblissait Soul Society, était qu'il se demandait jusqu'où réussirait "papa".

-Tu as grandi. Il y a encore quelques siècles, tu peinais à me sauter au cou, sourit le Bount. Maintenant tu es aussi grand que moi.

-Et toi tu n'as pas changé. Juste la coiffure. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir rencontré hier à peine.

-C'est le lot des Bounts : l'éternité. Dommage que ta mère soit morte ; je crois qu'elle aurait aimé te revoir et découvrir à quel point tu lui ressembles maintenant. Mais elle a servi à mes plans. Elle était trop sentimentale, il semblerait que ce soit ça qui l'ait tuée...

-J'imagine que ma mort prématurée t'a servi de première expérience, commenta Aizen. Maintenant, tu es presque dans Soul Society... Félicitations! Je savais que tu irais loin. Mais à savoir _quand _tu le ferais... Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais pressé.

-Pas vraiment non, répliqua Kariya d'un air désinvolte. Si je suis ici, c'est d'abord parce que je voulais te revoir et te proposer de revenir parmi nous, même si tu n'es plus un Bount. Mais si tu es là maintenant, ce n'est probablement pas pour tout abandonner. Je suppose qu'on pourrait joindre nos forces. Ce serait enrichissant, d'un certain point de vue. Après tout, nous combattons un ennemi commun...

Le Maître de Las Noche sourit sans répondre. Le Bount l'imita, et un court instant, ils semblèrent presque un reflet l'un de l'autre. Puis l'homme aux yeux rouges reprit :

-Te connaissant, tu n'aimes pas la facilité. Sinon tu n'aurais pas déclaré la guerre de cette façon aux shinigamis. Très belle sortie, au fait. J'ai vu les images dans les archives du département scientifique ; c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé... Mais pour en revenir à cette alliance, je parie que tu n'es pas d'accord.

-Effectivement, avoua le fils, toujours souriant.

-Les choses trop faciles sont ennuyeuses, n'est-ce pas? Tu as toujours préféré la subtilité, affirma Kariya.

-C'est vrai. Et puis, si tu gagnes, ce sera un nouveau défi...

Ce fut au tour du Bount d'approuver. Ils se ressemblaient tellement tous les deux... Ils auraient pu avoir beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre s'ils n'étaient pas si froids et si dangereux. A la place, ils allaient s'affronter.

-Et si je perds, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour faire le ménage à Soul Society, conclut l'homme aux yeux rouges. Je dois t'avouer que j'aurais été singulièrement déçu si tu avais réellement été ce capitaine si gentil et si mièvre que tu semblais être il y a encore quelques mois.

-Oui, c'était un personnage ennuyeux. Mais indispensable.

La conversation se finit sur l'évocation de quelques souvenirs communs, de quelques projets d'avenir, et la promesse implicite de s'affronter. Mais Aizen avait deviné que de toute manière, Kariya ne voulait pas gagner. Juste perdre en emmenant dans la tombe tout le Sereitei, créer une fin à sa vie. Cela n'interférant pas dans les plans du futur Maître de l'univers, ce dernier partit se coucher l'esprit tranquille.

--

Le lendemain matin, en réunion, Aizen but une gorgée de thé avant de se lancer dans un rapide discours rassurant. Tous présents semblaient bien avoir intégré que _non_, les Bounts ne représentaient pas un danger pour le moment, et _non_ on n'allait pas les attaquer parce qu'ils avaient leur utilité en distrayant les shinigamis. Et c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un vint tout gâcher.

Une porte inter-dimensionnelle s'ouvrit dans la salle de réunion, laissant passer Kariya avec sa démarche assurée et désinvolte.

-Oh, bonjour, Sôsuke! Je dérange?

-Oui, répondit l'interpellé avant de prendre une gorgée de thé pour se calmer ("retiens toi de le trucider maintenant! ").

Il nota néanmoins que son père l'avait appelé par son "nouveau" prénom ; il n'y avait pas de raison : lui même se faisait appeler Kariya Jin alors que son nom initial était Eugene Currier. Et ce dernier avait peut-être compris que son fils était prêt à le tuer sur place s'il l'appelait par son prénom initial devant son espada : Samuel. Une idée de Yoshino...

-Aizen-sama, est-ce l'un de nos alliés? demanda Ulquiorra qui ne perdait pas le nord pour si peu.

-A vrai dire, non.

Kaname se prépara à dégainer son zampakutô et à sauter sur l'intrus.

-Attends, Kaname. Que veux tu? demanda Aizen à l'intrus.

Kariya sourit.

-Je voulais voir un peu la tête de ton équipe. Après tout, tu connais un peu la mienne...

-NOOOOONNNN!! hurla intérieurement le maître de Las Noche alors qu'extérieurement, il se contenta de prendre une gorgée de thé.

-Et c'est tout? interrogea-t-il.

Le Bount se contenta de sourire.

-C'est un Bount, ça? Ou c'est un humain avec un étrange reiatsu? demanda Yammi, méprisant.

-Ah, c'est vrai que je néglige la plus élémentaire politesse, fit Kariya en penchant la tête. Je suis Kariya Jin, le leader des Bounts.

-Aizen-san, vous le connaissez? demanda Gin, perplexe.

-Un peu, déclara l'interpellé, ce qui était un bon compromis entre mensonge et vérité.

-Oh, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une discussion très approfondie, mais tu me vexes un peu, Sôsuke.

-Comment oses-tu t'adresser à Aizen-sama de cette manière? s'énerva Tousen qui n'appréciait que moyennement que l'on traite son précieux chef comme un gamin mal élevé.

Le Bount eut un sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Ichimaru.

Ce dernier fixa intensément l'intrus, pressentant une déclaration qui aurait l'effet d'une bombe.

-Et tu n'es venu que pour voir la tête de tes futurs adversaires et perturber ma réunion? lança Aizen, sans la moindre trace de sourire.

Si Kariya disait ce qu'il avait à dire, il lui serait difficile de nier. Le shinigami le plus puissant de l'Hueco Mondo regretta amèrement l'absence de Kyoka Suigetsu.

-Puis-je, Aizen-sama? intervint Grimmjow, que toute cette conversation commençait à ennuyer, surtout en présence d'une proie potentielle intéressante.

Aizen saisit au vol la diversion.

-Oui, Grimmjow. Tu peux.

Tousen grimaça, légèrement vexé. Ichimaru fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Si on ne laissait pas parler leur invité surprise, il n'apprendrait pas ce qui gênait tant Aizen. Le sexta bondit avec un sourire de dément, alors que Nnoitora et Yammi se renfrognaient aussi, furieux que ce soit le rebelle de service qui ait le droit de se battre à leur place.

Kariya fit un mouvement de côté, esquivant la première attaque. Grimmjow passa à côté de lui et se retourna aussitôt pour lui faire face, avant de sentir le doigt du Bount se poser sur son front, et ses forces l'abandonner. L'espada au grand complet regarda avec stupeur Grimmjow figé comme une statue, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

-Pour vous rappeler de ne jamais sous-estimer vos adversaires, annonça Aizen avant de prendre une gorgée de thé -il allait finir par refroidir.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? pensait le sexta surpris et très irrité.

Nnoitora ricana.

-Il s'est fait avoir comme un débutant!

Ichimaru retrouva son sourire ; le nouvel arrivant lui plaisait. Et visiblement, il était de taille pour jouer un peu avec Aizen. Tousen se crispa : ce n'était pas le premier venu qui pouvait maîtriser Grimmjow aussi facilement.

-Hum, il est plutôt costaud, apprécia Kariya en parlant du sexta. Ç'aurait été dommage que tu t'entoures de faiblards...

-Avant de m'affronter moi, je te rappelle qu'il y a Soul Society, répliqua Aizen.

-C'est vrai.

-Qui es-tu pour prétendre nous affronter? grogna Barraguan, méprisant. Tu n'as même pas de zampakutô.

-Je suis... commença le Bount.

-NOOOOOOOOONNNN, hurla intérieurement le maître de Las Noche, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans paraître manquer de confiance dans les autres et paraître très suspect. Barraguan allait souffrir pour avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis.

Ichimaru arrêta de respirer, attendant cette nouvelle si gênante.

-... son père.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle, tandis que tout le monde se tournait vers le "fils" en attendant une confirmation ou une infirmation.

-Noooonn? fit Ichimaru. Mais? Si! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tapant du poing dans sa main, souriant au Bount. Je savais que vous me faisiez penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver qui! Pourtant c'est presque évident! Vous vous ressemblez tellement!

Grimmjow se tirait peu à peu de l'immobilité forcée dans laquelle l'avait maintenue l'intrus. Il se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre de rire, mais renonça en voyant les yeux du shinigami lancer discrètement des éclairs sur son paternel.

L'espada retenait toujours sa respiration. Ichimaru, ravi, s'arrêta un instant de sourire pour demander :

-Mais... Si c'est vrai, vous faites bien jeune pour être son père... Comment ça se fait?

Kariya sourit, mais, curieusement, ce fut Aizen qui répondit :

-Si tu parles de son apparence, elle n'a pas changé depuis plusieurs siècles. C'est le propre des Bounts de traverser les siècles sans vieillir. Donc ce qu'il affirme pourrait _théoriquement_ être possible.

Chacun resta attentif, accroché aux lèvres du maître de Las Noche qui fit une pause pour terminer sa tasse de thé.

-Mais les Bounts ne rejoignent pas Soul Society quand ils meurent. Et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas de zampakutô. Je ne suis donc pas un Bount, conclut-t-il posément.

Son père sourit devant le petit affrontement qui avait lieu.

-Les Bounts sont tous nés par la faute des shinigamis, et à l'origine, ne peuvent pas avoir de descendance. Seule ta mère faisait exception, et sa mort ainsi que la tienne dans le monde réel ont été différentes des Bounts. C'est donc normal, en tant qu'enfant de Bount tu ne sois pas devenu poussière. Et comme je ne t'ai pas donné de pantin, tu as eu un zampakutô pour canaliser ton pouvoir. C'est vrai que tu n'es plus un Bount. Mais tu l'as été.

Aizen remercia le ciel qu'à l'époque où il avait vécu sur terre les appareils photo n'existaient pas. Kariya aurait été capable de filer à ses subordonnés une image de lui enfant. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment brillant en tant que gentil capitaine, alors tout jeune et souriant à l'appareil photo d'un air niais pour faire plaisir à sa mère...

-Cela restera difficile à prouver ; d'autant que lorsque les âmes arrivent à Soul Society, elles perdent la mémoire de leur vie d'avant, avança-t-il.

-Comme tu es mesquin à jouer les amnésiques. Néanmoins, même si je n'ai pas pu te ramener ta mère (morte pour ma puissance il y a une semaine), je t'ai ramené une photo (NOONN! pensa Aizen, inquiet.) d'elle. Elle faisait un peu la tête depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte que je n'étais pas un ange, mais c'est elle.

Stark, qui était plutôt observateur remarqua la petite veine qui battait à la tempe d'Aizen.

-Ça ne se fait pas trop d'annoncer comme ça à quelqu'un qu'il est orphelin, remarqua Ichimaru en saisissant la photo que tendait le Bount. Ah, oui, c'est ressemblant. Plutôt mignonne... C'est un peu étrange de voir que la mère fait plus jeune que le fils.

-Et lui, il n'est pas concerné? Pas de lien familial? intervint Grimmjow en montrant Ichimaru qui partageait les yeux rouges et les cheveux blancs de l'intrus.

Gin regarda le sexta, l'air de sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale.

-Non, sourit Kariya, amusé, mettant fin au suspense qui tournait autour de la question "Ichimaru était-il le frère caché d'Aizen(-sama)?".

-De toute façon, il y a un moyen définitif de savoir la vérité. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le propose. Un test ADN, annonça Szayel avec un sourire un peu dément devant le futur cobaye extraordinaire qu'il voyait devant lui et la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur Aizen.

-Szayel-Apporo, je connais tes expériences ; il est hors de question que je te laisse t'amuser avec mon ADN. Est-ce bien clair? répondit le maître de Las Noche d'un ton sans réplique.

Le scientifique se renfrogna. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu droit aux "enfants" de la dernière fois...

-Tu comptes nier que tu es mon fils? demanda Kariya, moqueur.

-Je compte terminer cette réunion tranquillement plutôt que d'écouter des sornettes. Je venais d'annoncer que ce n'était pas la peine que nous nous mêlions du conflit qui oppose les Bounts à Soul Society. Et tu viens d'envahir ma salle de réunion sous prétexte de voir à quoi ressemblent tes futurs adversaires. Dois-je te traiter comme un envahisseur?

Kaname se prépara à dégainer son zampakutô en entendant la menace dans le ton d'Aizen.

-Je vois que tu as un allié près à tout pour toi comme j'ai moi Ichinose, répondit le Bount en le regardant, négligeant la question.

Tousen resta stupéfait en reconnaissant le nom du jeune shinigami. Il semblerait que le jeune homme, aveuglé par la douleur de la mort de son capitaine se soit égaré en suivant le Bount...

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai moi aussi un emploi du temps très chargé, continua le Bount d'un ton désinvolte.

-Nous aurons une petite discussion tous les deux sur l'opportunité de déranger mes réunions. Tu m'avais habitué à plus de délicatesse et de politesse, rétorqua Aizen, glacial.

-Comme tu veux fiston, rit le Bount, prenant plaisir à voir son rejeton se retenir de toutes ses forces de lui envoyer sa tasse vide à la figure. Bonne journée, conclut-il en se tournant vers la porte.

Aizen fusilla du regard Ichimaru qui semblait près à essayer de retenir Kariya - ou lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Tousen semblait curieusement soulagé.

-Maintenant que l'intermède comique est terminé, je vais vous libérer, informa le "fils". Puisque je ne suis pas encore en mesure de prouver que cet homme ment, j'aimerais que la nouvelle de son intervention ne sorte pas de cette salle. Par contre, il se pourrait que je revoie notre position dans le conflit avec les Bounts.

Son père ne perdrait rien pour attendre!

Ichimaru était aux anges bien qu'un peu déçu par le manque d'informations. Il aurait beaucoup aimé parler de l'enfance d'Aizen avec cet homme. Il y avait tant de choses gênantes que seuls des parents peuvent savoir!

-Mais, vous lui ressemblez pas mal, Aizen-san! Et vous avez les cheveux et les yeux de votre mère. Par contre, pourquoi nous avoir caché ça? ricana-t-il en serrant dans sa main la photo de Yoshino.

-Ichimaru, continue à m'ennuyer avec ça et tu goûteras à toute la douleur que peut infliger Kyoka Suigetsu.

--

-Je crois qu'il est assez vexé, commenta Gin lorsque le brun eut tourné les talons pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à un moyen de se venger de son envahissant paternel et de passer discrètement sa colère sur quelque chose.

-Tu penses que ce Bount a dit la vérité? demanda Tousen, perplexe.

-C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas juger de la ressemblance, toi... Mais note qu'il n'a pas directement nié. Un peu comme si Kariya risquait d'avoir des preuves sur lui... ricana l'albinos. Mais sa maman était plutôt jolie. Pour un peu je l'aurais draguée! Elle fait jeunette...

-Ichimaru! s'exclama Tousen, choqué à l'idée d'un Gin en train de draguer la_ mère_ d'Aizen-sama.

--

Lorsque que Kariya fut stoppé par Ichigo, Ichimaru fut très déçu de ne pas avoir pu interroger le Bount sur les petites manies gênantes d'Aizen tout jeune. Sa tête aurait valu le détour s'il avait pu lui ramener son doudou d'enfance, conservé par les bons soins de Yoshino.

* * *

Non, c'est pas tout à fait n'importe quoi! Si vous regardez une image de Kariya et de Yoshino et que vous comparez à Aizen, vous trouvez une certaine ressemblance. Si si!

Aizen /air zen/: Ulquiorra, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Ulquiorra : Laquelle?

Aizen : Débarrasse moi de cette auteur au plus vite. Surtout si on la pousse à faire une suite.

Moi : NOOON! /s'enfuit et se cache derrière Ichimaru/

--

J'espère que vous avez quand même aprécié le texte ^^. J'ai un peu hésité à le mettre là, mais tout compte fait, il y tient! Peut-être que je continuerais cette fic ; on n'en a pas tout à fait fini avec l'ADN, en cours XD!


	5. Une histoire de blonds

Bonsoir, bonjour ^^!

Je suppose que vous n'attendiez plus rien sur cette fic? Vous aviez presque raison ^^! Mais après plus de neuf mois en plan, je ressort un chapitre avec tous ces chers petits qui veulent faire un petit câlin à leurs papas respectifs. La cause... Et bien, je suis une auteur inconstante ^^'... J'ai commencé à écrire cette suite après deux reviews postées récemment (merci Ichigo ^^), puis je l'ai mise de côté. Et me rendant compte qu'elle attendait là, j'ai fini par la reprendre. Oui, étant en manque d'inspiration presque total, je mène de front environ cinq fics d'affilées (et une correction) que j'avance à tour de rôle, au gré des idées qui me viennent. C'était le tour de celle-là ^^.

Ce chapitre peut à la fois être une suite du précédent et ne pas l'être. Telle est la question que je me pose encore, mais là aussi vous risquez d'attendre encore six mois avant une éventuelle suite ^^'. Je suis vraiment à la bourre avec mes fics... J'ai aussi pris pas mal de liberté avec la chronologie, je dirais.

Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Un matin, Hiyori décida d'aller seule se chercher des croissants, puisqu'elle était la première levée et qu'aucun des autres glandeurs n'allait s'en charger. Elle ouvrit la porte de leur hangar, marmonnant des choses à propos de « crétinus qui dorment jusqu'à pas d'heure » et heurta quelque chose de mou.

La blondinette ouvrit les yeux, réveillée d'un seul coup et prête à engueuler voire faire passer de vie à trépas l'importun qui s'était foutu dans le passage ou le propriétaire de la chose qui traînait devant la porte.

-Euh? hoqueta-t-elle, surprise.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de heurter des gens plus _petits_ qu'elle. C'était un enfant, avec une enveloppe qui la regardait en souriant d'un air bête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, minus, t'as envie de mourir? cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Ce n'était pas comme si rentrer dans un morpion allait la mettre de bonne humeur... Le minus en question sourit encore plus, l'air idiot, et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Hiyori le regarda d'un air interloqué pendant quelques secondes, puis, voyant qu'il attendait encore, essayant de lui fourrer l'enveloppe dans la main, saisit le bout de papier.

-Je renvoie cet enfant à son père, disait une écriture ronde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz? demanda la gamine d'un air perplexe. Hé, toi! Qui t'envoie?

L'enfant, qui faisait dans les six ans, agrandit encore son sourire sans répondre, donnant l'impression d'un attardé mental.

-Ton père?

Elle le regarda. Il avait des cheveux blonds soyeux, des yeux bruns. Et un sourire où il semblait y avoir beaucoup trop de dents... Elle sursauta.

-SHINJIIIIIII (le hurlement de Hiyori se poursuit normalement sur toute la ligne, mais le site censure les cris trop long T_T) !!!!!

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, affolé. Que se passait-il? Hiyori se faisait agresser? Elle avait découvert ses sous-vêtements dans le tiroir à Hirako, ou l'inverse?

Kensei se mit à râler parce qu'il était tombé du lit en entendant hurler.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'ya? bredouilla Shinji d'un ton mal réveillé en se précipitant vers la porte.

Il fut accueilli par un mémorable coup de tatane qui le renvoya à l'intérieur du hangar, parfaitement réveillé à son tour.

-Mais ça va pas? hurlèrent en parfaite synchronisation Muguruma et la victime.

Le reste de la petite troupe arriva enfin sur les lieux, pas en très bonne forme, pour trouver une Hiyori rouge de fureur, un papier crispé dans sa main et prête à assassiner le monde entier. Avec à côté d'elle, un gamin souriant d'un air idiot.

Elle colla le papier dans la main d'Hachigen, retira sa claquette d'un coup de pied, l'attrapa au vol et se prépara à ré-attaquer le blond.

-Je renvoie cet enfant à son père, lut à voix haute le géant.

-Hein? C'est quoi ça? s'énerva Kensei.

-Cet enfant? Son père? s'étonna Lisa en regardant alternativement le gamin et Hyori.

-C'est cette rouquine, HEIN? s'égosilla l'ex-vice capitaine en bondissant sur Shinji.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'énerva ce dernier en repoussant les attaques, une fois n'était pas coutume.

Son beau profil avait déjà été suffisamment amoché pour aujourd'hui.

-C'est toi le père, sale pervers, HEIN? brailla la petite en contre-attaquant aussitôt.

-Mais ne dis pas de connerie!

-Arrête, Hyori, intervint Love, en attrapant le bras de la blondinette. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? C'est qui ce mioche?

L'hyperactive cessa ses tentatives de torture pour se tourner vers les autres.

-C'était devant la porte avec ce message, il me l'a mis dans la main!

-C'est quiiiiiiiiiii? demanda Mashiro en se pinçant la joue.

-On ne sait pas encore, répondit Love. Ohé, petit, t'es qui?

L'interpelé le regarda en agrandissant son sourire de débile.

-Hey! On te parle le morveux! T'es qui? Tu viens d'où? commença à interroger Kensei avec sa douceur et sa délicatesse habituelle, saisissant le t-shirt de l'inconnu qui se recroquevilla.

-En gros, on reçoit ce débile avec ce message. Vu le sourire, les cheveux blonds et la crétinerie qui s'en dégage, il n'y a pas à tortiller sur qui est le père! Shinji! C'est cette rouquine, hein? Orihime?

-Arrête de déconner, je la connais que depuis trois mois! se défendit l'accusé.

-Plus important, comment la mère ou ce gamin savait qu'on était ici? intervint Rose.

Il y eut un brusque silence.

-Et en plus tu as dit à cette nana où on était! hurla Hyori en se jetant sur Hirako, s'apprêtant à l'étriper à mains nues.

-Mais arrête! Puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien à voir avec ça et que je ne sais pas d'où ce gosse vient!

-T'es quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? insista Mashiro, tirant sur les mèches blondes avec douceur.

Elle se vit offrir le sourire avec beaucoup trop de dents du petit.

-Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ou ne peut pas parler, remarqua Love.

-Nan, tu crois? ironisa Hyori. Mais je suis sûre que crétinus nous cache quelque chose. C'est quoi cette ressemblance avec lui? T'es encore aller courir après les filles, HEIN?

-N'exagère pas, il lui ressemble qu'un peu, tempéra Rose.

Il y eut un autre petit silence, tout le monde dévisageant l'intrus qui se tortilla, inquiet.

-Bon, il est blond, mais à part ça... grogna Kensei.

-Il a le sourire de crétinus, affirma Sarugaki, mécontente. Et son intelligence.

-Hé! Je te rappelle que je sais parler, moi! S'offusqua l'ex-capitaine.

-T'as peut-être dragué une débile.

-Mignon, mignon! s'exclama joyeusement Mashiro en tirant sur les joues du gamin. On le garde?

Sa demande entraîna le troisième silence pesant de la matinée.

-NON! s'écrièrent en cœur Kensei, Shinji et Hiyori.

-Nous ne sommes pas des baby-sitter, annonça Lisa d'un ton sans réplique.

-Et c'est un humain, compléta Love.

-Laissez-moi le tuer, ça va régler l'affaire, proposa la blondinette.

-Attends, on ne sait toujours pas d'où il vient et comment il a su qu'on était là! C'est important, si quelqu'un a pu nous trouver... finit Rose en replaçant l'une de ses mèches.

-Et si il y avait une erreur? suggéra Hirako.

-Ça t'arrangerait bien, sale coureur de jupons! s'énerva Hiyori.

Puis Hachigen ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, ramenant le silence :

-Un humain ce n'est pas.

-Euh?

-C'est quoi, alors?

-Un shinigami? Nan, quand même pas?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hachigen.

-Donc ce n'est pas une erreur de destinataire, fit sombrement Hirako.

Pourtant il avait eu des rapports protégés avec toutes ses conquêtes... La blonde semblait tenir un raisonnement similaire.

-C'est un croisement humaine/Vaizard, HEIN?

-Tu sembles assez en colère, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de preuves, remarqua Love.

-HEIN? s'énerva la blondinette en se tournant vers celui qui venait de parler.

-Oui. On dirait que tu es jalouse, commenta Lisa en rajustant ses lunettes.

Le visage de Hiyori prit une teinte cramoisie.

-Ne dites pas de conneries! Si cet ahuri a livré des informations sur nous par crétinerie, il y a des raisons d'être en colère!

-Il n'y a pas de preuves, objecta la fille très-intéressée-par-la-chose-mais-pas-obsédée.

-Et la ressemblance? s'époumona la blonde.

-Ben...

-Il semblerait que mon charme fasse des ravages, soupira Hirako en se passant la main dans les cheveux, faussement désolé.

-TA GUEULE CRETINUS! Comme si tu avais du charme! brailla la naine en envoyant un autre coup de pied dans le visage de son ami.

-Bon, on en fait quoi? On ne va pas le garder, tout de même? demanda Rose.

-Bien sûr que non! s'énerva Kensei. On va retrouver l'envoyeur et lui mettre la tête au carré!

-Wooooh! Il est là! s'exclama une voix joyeuse dans leur dos, les faisant se retourner.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc.

-Urahara!

La petite blonde vit rouge.

-C'est toi le propriétaire de cette chose? s'enquit-elle d'un ton dangereux montrant du doigt le gosse qui faisait maintenant un câlin à Mashiro.

-Plus ou moins, oui, répondit le marchand en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fout chez nous? beugla Muguruma.

Kisuke se mit à rire, referma son éventail et s'approcha de l'enfant.

-Eeeet bien, en fait, j'ai vendu une mod soul à Ichigo-kun, vous savez?

-Non, mais maintenant oui, marmonna Shinji d'un air exaspéré.

-Il s'inquiétait que sa précédente mod soul s'ennuyait chez lui, expliqua Urahara en prouvant encore une fois son génie de l'euphémisme.

Ce n'était pas comme si Kurosaki se souciait des états d'âmes de Kon, sauf quand il lui laissait son corps et que la peluche était d'humeur à draguer. Et auquel cas c'était une catastrophe pour la réputation du rouquin.

-Alors, il m'a demandé un compagnon gentil pour le garder, Kon étant dans un lion en peluche la plupart du temps, je me suis dit qu'un enfant serait parfait pour ça, ajouta le marchand en dissimulant son sourire derrière son éventail.

-Elle a pas l'air brillante, la mod soul, remarqua Love, perplexe.

Ce n'était pas comme si ces choses étaient des lumières, mais quand même...

-Ichigo-kun voulait une mod soul silencieuse et calme. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux dans monb stock, rit Urahara. Mais il semblerait que Kon ait fait une crise de nerfs après seulement une heure en sa présence... Ichigo-kun a dû demander à Pyon de revenir chez moi, et celui-ci vous a sans doute détecté.

-Et pourquoi il ressemble à crétinus? demanda Hiyori en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le marchand.

-Hum, il n'y a pas de ressemblance particulière, j'ai juste voulu le faire mignon, se défendit le blond en se cachant derrière son éventail. C'est un hasard s'il ressemble à Hirako-san.

-Va encore dire que j'ai pas de charme, râla Shinji en direction de sa détractrice, tâtant du bout des doigts les dégâts sur son visage.

-La ferme! ordonna Sarugaki, vexée. C'est pas parce que cet idiot a des goûts de chiottes que tu dois te sentir fier. Et puis d'abord il n'est pas mignon!

Le gosse avait rejoint Urahara pour lui faire à son tour un câlin. En voyant les tendances pieuvresques de la mod soul, les vaizards comprirent pourquoi le rouquin n'avait pas voulu garder le petit. Ce gosse devait aimer la terre entière et vouloir le lui faire savoir en l'étouffant dans ses bras et en lui bavant dessus.

-Hum, Kisuke, tu fais encore des gigai, hein? demanda finalement Hirako d'un air profondément pensif.

-Oui, pourquoi? interrogea le marchand en lui jetant un regard calculateur ainsi que son meilleur sourire commercial.

-Et bien... Ce serait possible de me fournir une mod soul dans un gigai, disons une grande blonde, jolie, pas farouche et avec des seins gros comme ç... commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée du pied de Hiyori.

-HORS DE QUESTION, SALE PERVERS!

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Mais je préfère les brunes, intervint Lisa en redressant ses lunettes.

-Non, non, on arrête le délire ici, s'interposa Love, imaginant le côté explosif de la situation.

-Bon, et bien je vais ramener Pyon, puisque Kurosaki-kun n'en est pas content.

-Et tu te barres comme ça? s'énerva Kensei.

-Merci de vous en être occupé! coupa l'ex-capitaine de la division scientifique en agitant la main.

Il y eut un autre silence, durant lequel les vaizards regardèrent les deux s'éloigner. Curieusement, ce fut Muguruma qui le rompit :

-N'empêche, il a une écriture drôlement efféminée, l'Ichigo, marmonna-t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Pourquoi on l'a pas gardéééééééé????? se mit à piailler Mashiro en se roulant par terre.

-Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine! brailla celui qui avait été son capitaine cent ans plus tôt.

-Bon, et si on allait déjeuner? proposa Rose.

Et ils rentrèrent, les disputes habituelles recommençant déjà.

--

-Éclate, Kyoka Suigetsu, fit une voix profonde dans une salle vide de Las Noche.

Aizen soupira, détendu. Taquiner son ancien capitaine était l'un des meilleurs moyens de décompresser qu'il connaissait. Surtout après l'épidémie de marmots qu'il venait de subir.


End file.
